


There's a First for Everything

by softmothprince



Series: Muriel [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stuffing, Vaginal Fingering, will add tags when second chapter is posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Muriel wants to please his lover, but doesn't know how or what to do. She gladly shows him.





	There's a First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY SOMETHING FOR OUR BIG BOI MURIEL
> 
> consent is important. don't test me on this shit.

She blinks, turning her attention from the flower crown she was making and lifts her head to look up at her lover. Did she hear him right?

"Can you repeat what you said, Muri? I wasn't paying attention and missed some of it."

His face turns a deeper shade of red, and his deep voice murmurs his question again: "Do I satisfy you?"

"That's not what you said."

Muriel turns his head away, but tightens his arms around her. They were sitting in the meadow, the little brunette huddled between Muriel's legs and pressed back into his chest.

"Muriel." Acacia says, turning in his arms to look up at him. He just grunts, face redder and eyes again averted.

"How... how can I make you... feel good?" He finally says, and she blushes.

Instead of replying, she sits up more and presses her lips softly to his, feeling him slowly reciprocate. She rested her forehead against his after pulling away, her hands cupping his cheek and running through his hair to lightly scratch his scalp. The soft touch makes him sigh, eyes fluttering shut and head tilting to push more into her hands.

"Muri, you make me feel good with everything you do."

"I meant..." He clears his throat, shifting uncomfortably. "I want to... to make love to you... and I don't know what you like."

Acacia's heart flutters. Oh this sweet man... She licks her lips slowly, and kisses him once again.

"I'll tell you what... We can go slow, alright? And if you want to stop we can." She whispers, smiling when he slowly peeks his eyes open.

A small smile appears on his lips, and he slowly walks them back to the hut. Inanna glances up at them from her spot in the sun, huffing in playful annoyance with a roll of her eyes, before they slip shut again. The door shuts and Muriel is unable to keep his hands from returning to her waist.

"You're hands are so warm, Muri." Acacia purrs, rising up on her tiptoes and pulls his head down to softly kiss his lips.

A grunt builds in his throat, lightly tickling their lips when it bubbles out. She pulls away slowly, stroking his stubble covered jaw lovingly.

"Why don't I light a fire? That way it's warm in here." She offers, and Muriel reluctantly lets her go so she can do that.

Acacia stops halfway to the fireplace, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Can you put some furs on the floor? That way it's more comfortable?"

He doesn't hesitate, gathering up the furs on the bed and sets them down by her feet as she lights the logs in the fireplace. Once the fire was roaring and crackling happily, Acacia goes to removing her outer layers. Muriel almost looks away, but her gentle call of his name makes him keep staring at her.

She sheds down to her underthings, and walks towards him to lightly push off his cloak. He allows her to, his lightly trembling hands rubbing over her waist and back.

"Sit down, love."

She lightly pushes him down, facing them both towards the crackling fire. Her back presses against his chest, much softer than his scar covered skin.

"Give me your hand, Muri." She whispers, taking his hand when he rests it on her raised knee.

Acacia slowly trails Muriel's rough fingers up and down her thigh, shuttering a small sigh when it creeps to her inner thigh.

"Your hands feel so nice, sweetheart." She whispers, smiling at his small grunt.

The next noise she makes was soft, the shyest and most innocent moan he's ever heard. She had made his palm cup her hidden pussy, letting him feel the wet patch on them and the head that radiated off of her. Acacia reaches for his other hand, moving it to her breasts and hums when he rubs his thumb over her covered nipple.

"Just like this, love..." She whispers, gasping when he lightly presses on her cunt.

His fingers rub up and down slowly, causing the dark spot to grow on her panties. After she murmurs her desire, he slowly pulls her underthings off and places them to the side. Muriel's hands returns to her breast and pussy, inhaling sharply through his nose when he touches her skin.

Her breast was smooth and soft, nipple pebbled against his palm. But her cunt was like wet silk, the amount of slick she was producing amazed him, and he has to swallow to clear the lump in his throat.

"You feel... so soft..." Muriel groaned low and perhaps a little louder than he meant, as he immediately turned three shades of red.

Acacia chuckles lovingly, letting his hands go to rest her own on his thighs. "Thank you, sweetheart." She purrs, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder.

Feeling much more confident, his finger slowly delved into her core and he is shaken at the noise she lets out. His finger slides in and out gently, only picking up speed when Acacia moves her hips.

"M-more... please, Muri, I need more..." She whines, turning her face towards his and places her hand on his jaw to tilt his head down.

She sloppily kisses his lips, mewling when his second finger slowly joins the first. His palm presses against her needy little clit, sending jolts of molten hot pleasure through her blood. Acacia cums quickly, moaning against Muriel's mouth and purring his name repeatedly. His cock twitches against her back, and she reaches back to lightly stroke the fabric over it.

"You want to use your cock to make me cum instead of your fingers? It'll be more enjoyable for the both of us..." She asks sweetly.

Muriel moves quicker than expected, shedding the last of his clothing and lets her push him down. She climbs on top of him, straddling his hips and hums when his dick bounces against her cunt and stomach. He lays back on the soft warm furs, staring at Acacia with wide blown eyes, the forest green dark.

"Are you sure... are you sure you can take all of me?" Muriel gulped, lightly squeezing her hip and thigh as she hovers above his dick.

"Yes, now please let me ride you, Muriel. Please."

He swallows thickly, before he starts pulling her onto him.

"Oh gods..." He murmurs as she sank down onto him. "You're... you're so hot... so wet..."

He threw his head back, savoring the feel of her cunt surrounding his cock. Cute little grunts escape his lips as she slowly grinds against his hips before lifting up and dropping down.

"Muri... love..." Acacia whispers, panting softly and squeaks when his hips jerk up.

His head snaps back up, and his eyes widen. It was the most breathtaking sight he's ever seen. Acacia's warm brown skin, covered in milk coffee colored marks was painted orange from the fire. Her long, wavy chocolate hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, swaying with her movements.

Her hands were resting flat on his chest, keeping her steady as her thighs quiver. Every slight movement made her whimper or keen. Her warm pussy stretched tight over his cock, hugging it perfectly. He's still surprised she managed to sink down completely. Suddenly, she is smiling at him and grabbing his hands to cup her face.

"Touch me, Muriel." She whispers, sighing happily when he slowly moves them around her body.

As his hand brushes over her stomach, he stops. He presses lightly and takes a shuddering breath when he realizes that the size difference between them had made it so he could see a slight bulge in her abdomen. When he pushed down, Acacia keens and jerks her hips.

A growl burst suddenly from his chest and her walls clamp tightly around him, startled by the fact that THAT came from him and feels her blood grow hotter. She leans forward onto her hands and continues to bounce on his dick, head bowing and making her soft hair brush teasingly along his chest and face.

"Oh... oh..." Muriel babbles as she continues to move on his cock, hands gripping her hips tighter. "I think I'm... I'm going to... what do we do? I'm going to c-come..."

Acacia doesn't stop, continuing the smooth grinding as she leans down to whisper: "Shh, it's okay. Come inside me, love."

His eyes widen, her words sending him into a spiral.

"A-are you sure? OH!"

Without warning, his cock twitches and spurts thick cum. Acacia squeaks and whines at the sudden feeling of being even more full, leaning down to kiss him with her shaking hands cupping his face. She pulls back when she cums, sobbing and praises him over and over.

"Oh... f-fuck... you feel so good to me..." He growls, holding her down on him as she continues to spasm.

His big hands squeeze and massage her trembling thighs, one curling around her back to pin her front against his. The only sounds in the hut was the fire crackling and their heavy breathing. Acacia hums and lifts her head up to look at him, smirking when she purposely squeezes around him and makes him flinch in surprise.

"More?" He murmurs, trying to keep his eyes on hers.

She smiles sweetly, lightly pecking his cheek.

"You'll have to take control, but I would really like to..." She lightly jokes, squealing a laugh when he carefully turns them both over.

**Author's Note:**

> the second chapter SHOULD be up soon. no promises tho. tell me what you guys think of this!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
